Many meetings involve audio and/or video components that are broadcast to remote participants. For example, many meetings may be audio and/or video conferences which include participants located at a physical location such as a conference room, and participants at a remote location to whom audio streams from the physical location may be broadcast or otherwise transmitted. At many meetings, there is at least one fixed microphone at a physical location, e.g., a microphone on a speaker phone, into which participants may speak. The quality of audio transmitted to remote participants in a meeting may be poor, particularly when a speaker is not positioned substantially directly in from of a microphone.
The quality of audio that is transmitted from meeting participants in a physical location such as a conference room to meeting participants participating virtually or remotely may generally be affected by many factors. Background noises such as microphone scuffing, breathing, background conversation, and room echo may adversely affect the quality of audio transmitted to remote participants in a meeting. Audio transmitted to remote participants in a meeting may be unintelligible, for example, when two participants in a conference room speak at substantially the same time. In addition, the volume or loudness of audio may be affected by the position of an active speaker and/or orientation relative to a microphone and, thus, the quality of audio transmitted to remote participants may be compromised.